Through His Brothers Eyes
by sammyndeansgrl
Summary: Sam and Dean experiance life in each other shoes. Warning..Wincest! So if this isn't your cup of tea!
1. Chapter 1

"Sam," Dean groaned, "Why do you insist on dragging me to crap like this?"

"Shut up Dean. Do I bitch when your idea of a good date is a shooting range or a gun show?"

"You don't _like_ gun shows?" Dean asked, brow wrinkled, surprise etched on his face.

Sam just smiled at him and slightly shook his head.

Dean sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs beside Sam into the museum.

Sam sniggered. He knew the idea of Dean spending the evening at a museum was just killing him, but he'd live. Sam reached over and grabbed Dean's wrist, pulling his hand out of his pocket. He slid his hand down into Dean's and lightly wrapped his fingers between those of his brothers.

Dean struggled against his hold. "Sam!" he said uncomfortably, trying to break free of Sam's grip.

Sam stopped walking and yanked Dean against him. "What?"

"People are staring."

"Only because you're making a big deal out of me holding your hand. Calm down Dean. You'll never see these people again."

Sam stepped closer, pressing against him, "Do you want me to let go?" he asked, his eyes pained.

Dean shook his head.

Sam smiled, leaned his head down and quickly kissed him.

Their relationship took a turn when Sam had the flu. In his fevered delirum, he had told Dean he loved him. Dean had laughed and told him he loved him too. Sam had become upset, and blurted out that he meant _in_ love.

When the worst part of his sickness had passed, Dean had asked Sam if he remembered what he'd said.

Sam was so horrified that in the middle of the night, he'd left the motel, leaving Dean a letter telling him he was sorry and he knew that things could never be the same again, or go back to how they were and that he hoped that one day Dean would forgive him for his feelings.

It took Dean six days to find Sam. And when he did, he'd punched him so hard he'd fallen on his ass.

Dean had crumbled the letter and threw it at him.

When Sam had regained his composure and gotten to his feet, he grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and yanked him into a kiss.

It had been a long, deep sexy kiss, and Dean didn't struggle against it, he'd kissed Sam back.

When the kiss was broken, Dean simply told Sam to get in the car.

Once they had checked into the motel, they'd stayed up most of the night talking and arguing.

Sam, convinced Dean was only giving in so he wouldn't leave again, told Dean he didn't want his pity and false affections.

Dean had responded by slamming him into a wall and asking him if he was really that stupid, and kissed him.

There had been no sex that night, there had been no sex yet period.

Dean told Sam that he wanted this, he wanted a relationship, but that he needed time, needed for them to take it slow.

Sam, surprised at Dean wanting to take things slow, agreed.

That had been two months ago.

Dean had become more comfortable with Sam's show of public affection, though sometimes he still seemed embarassed.

They'd been walking around the museum for about an hour, still holding hands, much to Sam's surprise.

Sam was rounding the corner to go into the next room, when Dean had stopped walking.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked and pulled him into a dark corner and pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Dean's hands slid around to Sam's ass, pulling him tightly against his body.

Their kiss broke; Sam leaned his head back against the wall, and Dean's mouth slid down Sam's neck and throat, kissing and sucking.

"Museums make you hot?" Sam playfully asked.

Dean looked up into his eyes, "No, you do."

Sam smiled, "Nice try, Mr. Bond, but we're not leaving."

Dean looked up at Sam, his face hardened, he scoffed and turned, storming away.

"Fuck!" Sam whispered, giving chase after his brother.

"Dean!" he called out.

Dean, who was a good five feet in front of him, kept quickly walking through the museum heading towards the door.

Sam picked up speed to a light jog, reaching out and grabbed Dean's arm. Dean swung around, his arm lashing out and hitting an artifact on display at the same time yelling "Get the fuck off me!"

The statue shook on the podium, swaying side to side, finally tipping over the edge. Sam and Dean both lunged for the delicate artifact, both catching it simultaneously.

The lights in the museum flickered and flashed.

Dean yanked the statue out of Sam's grip. sitting it back down on the podium.

"I'm leaving, are you coming or walking?" Dean snarled.

Dean slammed on the breaks so hard pulling into the parking spot that Sam banged into the dashboard.

Dean was already in their room before Sam had even gotten out of the car.

Sam closed the door to their room as Dean walked past him heading for the bathroom. Sam reached out and pulled on Dean's arm.

Dean yanked his arm out of Sam's hand. "Don't Sam, just... don't." He walked into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"Great!" Sam sighed, pulling his shirt up over his head and toeing off his shoes.

He pulled off his jeans and slipped on a pair of sweats. He sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

Dean came out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. Sam stood up in front of him, blocking his was to the other bed.

"Move Sam," Dean warned.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"TO WHAT SAM?" Dean yelled, "Accuse me of using sex to get my way about something? That I was coming on to you to get you to leave the museum?"

"I'm sorry," Sam said cupping his face. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. Come on Dean."

Dean turned his head and pulled Sam's hands from his face. He walked around him and pulled the covers back on his bed and crawled under them.

"You're going to bed? Dean, it's only 8:30."

"Shut up Sam. I'm tired. Just.. leave me alone, alright?" Dean rolled onto his side, his back facing Sam.

Sam shut the lights off amd crawled into his own bed. "You know I love you, right?" Sam asked.

Silence.

"Dean?"

Dean sighed.

Sam got up, pulled back the covers on Dean's bed and slipped in behind him. Sam slid his arm around his waist and settled his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was a prick, ok?"

Sam slipped his hand under the edge of Dean's t-shirt, rubbing his stomach. "Talk to me." he whispered in Dean's ear.

Sam slid his hand further up Dean's chest and pressed his lips against his neck. "Do you know how turned on I was?" his finger brushing against Dean's nipple. "Dean, I know you weren't doing that to get me to leave."

"Then why did you say that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't serious. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah," Dean answered.

Sam pulled him over onto his back, caressing the side of his face, brushing his thumb against Dean's lips.

Sam kissed him, his hand trailing down his stomach, slipping into his boxers. Sam's fingers slid down Dean's hardening cock and Dean gasped, his body stiffening.

"This ok?" he asked Dean. Dean nodded his head, his eyes closing, a sharp breath and moan escaping his lips.

"Are you sure? I mean, that you want to do this?"

"Yes," Dean panted, "Yeah, I'm sure." pulling Sam down into another kiss.

Sam rolled over on top of him, his fingers hooking inside Dean's boxers, sliding them down his hips. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor just as Sam pulled his boxers down his legs.

Sam ran his hands down the inside of Dean's thighs, pushing his legs apart.

Dean sat up and pushed Sam's sweats down, his hands grasping his ass. Sam kissed him, pushing him down on the bed, wiggling out of his pants.

Sam started sliding against Dean, reaching down between their bodies, grasping Dean's cock.

"Sam, go down.." Dean moaned.

Sam smiled against Dean's mouth, and crawled down his body. Sam's hand was still firmly around Dean's dick, he looked up into his eyes and licked the head of his cock, taking in the tip.

Dean bucked, pressing further up into Sam's mouth. Sam grasped Dean's hips, and lowered his mouth, taking in all of his length.

Dean fisted his hands into Sam's hair.

Sam twirled his tongue around the head of Dean's cock, then slid his tongue across the slit. Dean yelled out as he exploded into Sam's mouth.

Dean's body went limp, sinking into the matress.

Sam stretched out along Dean's body, devouring his mouth.

"Make love to me Sam," Dean asked opening the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Dean snapped the cap open, pouring a large amount in his hand. He reached between their bodies and slicked Sam's cock. Sam gasped at Dean's touch.

Sam hooked his arm under Dean's leg and grasped his dick, pressing past Dean's tight entrance.

Sam slowly pressed inside, "You ok?" Sam asked, just as his cock brushed Dean's prostate.

"OH GOD Sam...he gasped, "Don't stop."

Their bodies moved against each other, sweat pooling at the crook of Sam's back, spilling over, running down his waist, rippling onto Dean.

Sam kissed him, sucking on Dean's bottom lip. Sam's fingers dug into Dean's shoulder as he came.

He rested his head on Dean's chest.

"You're shaking," Dean told him.

Sam lifted his head, "Only because I love you."

"I know you do Sammy. I love you too."

Sam slid from Dean's body and rolled over onto his back pulling Dean onto his chest before drifting off to sleep.

Sam woke first, he was laying on his side, back pressed into Dean's chest. He sat up and rubbed his face, them left the warmth of their bed and headed to the bathroom.

Sam flipped on the light, turned on the sink and splashed water on his face. He lifted his head and peered into the mirror.

"DEAN!!" he screamed. Sam heard a loud thud hit the floor.

Sam bolted out of the bathroom to see a form struggling on the floor, under a pile of blankets.

When Dean finally broke through the tangled mess, he looked up at the body standing in front of him.

He lunged backwards, his back slamming into the side of the bed.

"Sam, what the fuck is going on, that's me!" he said pointing up at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said. "And that's me!"

Dean stood up, looking down at the body he was now inhabiting. "Sammy, what's going on?"

"I don't know, I was like this when I woke up. I don't know how we switched."

"Well, we're figuring this the fuck out and switching back."

"Act like being inside my body is disgusting Dean."

"Sammy, there's only one way I want to be inside your body, and this ain't it."

Dean walked over to the mirror, looked in and saw Sam's reflection staring back at him.

"We need some help!"

"Yeah, how about I call Missouri?"

"Can't," Dean answered. "She's on vacation."

"I'm sure she won't mind if we came out to see her. This is an emergency, Dean."

"Ok, smartass, figure a way to get us on Carnival Cruise Lines, and we'll ask her for help."

"She's on a cruise?" Sam asked, almost a whine.

Dean nodded, "Won't be back till the 29th."

"Fuck Dean, who are we gonna get to help?"

"Bobby?" Dean shrugged.

Sam nodded, "Let's hit the road."

Half an hour later, Dean slid into the Impala and smacked his head on the side of the car getting in.

"God damn it Sam, why do you have to be so fucking tall?"

Sam laughed, getting in the passenger side shutting the door.

Soon, the city of Mobile, Alabama was disappearing in the review mirror and they were on their way to see Bobby, hoping he'd have some idea how to help them. 


	2. Chapter 2

After being on the road for several hours straight, Sam whined that his ass was sore and he wanted to stop for the night.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch..geeze Sammy you should have been born with tits!"

Sam scoffed at him, "I'm tired, and I'm hungry. At least let's stop for some food. And I don't mean a nuked burrito at a mini mart."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant.

"This ok?"

"Yeah, it smells good."

They got out of the car and headed inside.

They looked over the menu's.

The waitress sauntered over, smiling and flirting with Sam.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he reached across the table taking Sam's hand in his own. "Yeah, bring us a bottle of Brunello Di Montalcino," Dean said slapping the wine menu closed and handing it to her.

She smiled looking at their entwined hands. "Are you ready to order?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'll have the chicken parmesan. Grilled."

"I'll take the manicotti."

The waitress took the menu's and walked away.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked him.

"She was FLIRTING with you! Stupid bitch."

Sam smiled Dean's playful sexy smile. "Now you know what I feel like every single day! You are finally seeing things through my eyes."

"Don't act like people don't flirt with you, you're hot."

Sam laughed, "Well thanks, but still, you get hit on every single day. It drives me crazy."

"I don't ask for them to flirt with me, Sam."

"But you flirt back Dean!"

"Can we not argue about this? It's a part of me, it's just how I operate. But I'm with you, Sam. YOU! Nobody else, ok? It doesn't matter if every skank from New York to California throws herself at me, I'm not biting Sammy. I love you, alright?"

"WOW!" Sam smiled, "Don't ever tell me you don't do chick flick moments, ok?"

Dean grinned, leaned in, pulled Sam to him and kissed him long and hard.

"You're wine," the waitress interrupted.

Dean pulled away from Sam, turned their wine glasses over. "Yeah, thanks." he smiled. The waitress poured them a glass, sat the bottle down, then walked away.

After dinner, Dean drove them to a motel about a half a mile down the road. He checked in, got their room, drove around to it and got out of the car.

Sam pulled open his door and stood. Dean was walking around the edge of the car, and when he got in front of Sam, Sam grabbed him and slammed him against the car and kissed him.

"Is this what it's like to be you? Are you always horny?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed, "Pretty much, yeah. I got a pretty high sex drive Sammy."

"I swear Dean, I've had a hard on for an hour."

Dean smiled, "Well, you better losen up that wrist, because I don't think I can... you know."

"Why?"

"Because that's me Sam. I can't, I mean it would be..."

Sam leaned in and kissed him. "I'm still me Dean."

Dean broke Sam's hold and walked into their room.

Sam followed. "Do you mean to tell me that you're not going to make love to me because I'm in your body?"

Dean turned to look at him. "That's what I'm saying Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't. It's ... weird."

Sam stepped forward, invading Dean's space. He leaned in and ravished his neck.

Dean moaned, his hands slipping into the short spiky hair. "Sammy.."

Sam reached down between them and flicked the button on Dean's jeans, slowly unzipping them and slipped his hand inside and grasped Dean dick.

Dean pushed him away. "Sam I'm sorry. I can't."

"Yeah, that was.."

"Fuckin weird?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"We definitely need to get some help. I can't stand this already!"

"Dean, will you still sleep with me? I mean in the same bed?"

No matter how hard he tried, Sam couldn't get used to Dean's smirks on his face.

The boys pulled up in Bobby's yard.

His new dog was barking, hackles raised, teeth bared. They sat in the car until Bobby appeared on his porch.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled, smiling and waving them out of the car. "What're y'all doing here?"

Sam approached first, "Well, we need some help!"

"Hi Dean," Bobby said shaking his hand.

"Sam actually, that's Dean."

Bobby looked from one to the other. "Uhh, yeah. I'd say that you need some help."

Four hours and several shots later, all three men were frustrated.

"AHHHH!" Dean yelled, throwing the book he was looking at across the room. "This is fucking usless!"

"We'll find something Sam.." Bobby shook his head, "I mean Dean. I haven't ever let you down before, have I?"

"No, you haven't, but Bobby I have a feeling, we're screwed on this one."

There was a loud thud, Dean and Bobby looked over at the desk where Sam was sitting at. Sam was not visiable, but they could hear him laughing.

"You ok Sammy?"

"I falled off the sofa!!"

Dean laughed, "I thing you mean you fell off the chair?"

"That too," Sam laughed.

Dean walked over behind the desk. Sam was laying on his back.

"Sam, you're making me look bad. Glad nobody but Bobby is seeing this. I'm no lightweight!"

Dean pulled Sam to his feet. He stumbled into Dean's chest. He raised his head and looked at Dean, then kissed him.

Dean pulled away. "Alright, let's get your drunk ass in bed."

Dean glanced over at Bobby, wondering what he thought of the kiss. He seemed unfazed.

"Come on, I'll show you where y'all can sleep."

"Deeeeean, I'm not tired!"

"Maybe not Sammy, but I ain't carrying your heavy ass to the bed when you pass out."

Sam started laughing. "Dude, you just called yourself fat!" he giggled.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't!!"

"Uh-huh, you said carry your _heavy_ ass!"

"Shut up Sam."

Dean pulled Sam's arm around his shoulder and walked behind Bobby down the hall to the bedroom. Dean let Sam fall onto the bed.

"Need help getting him in bed?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks Bobby, thanks for everything."

Bobby nodded and closed the door behind him.

Dean pulled off Sam's boots and socks. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, working them down his hips and legs. Dean pulled him into a sitting position and pulled his shirt off. Sam fell back on the bed giggling.

"I lobe you." Sam said drunkenly.

Dean snorted, "Yeah, I _lobe_ you too."

"Dean, I'm horny. I wanna fuck."

Dean looked down at him. "Such language Sammy!!"

"Awww, come on Dean," Sam whined, pounding his fist into the bed.

Dean laughed and stretched out on top on him. "You'd pass out right in the middle of it Sam, you're pretty wasted."

Sam lifted his head and kissed him, rolling over pinning Dean on the bed.

"Nam not."

"Ok, maybe you won't pass out, but you sure won't last long!"

"So.."

Dean pushed him over onto his back and slid his hand down Sam's chest, snaking it back and fourth. "You know, I really do have a great body." Dean grinned.

Sam moaned, pressing his head into the pillow as Dean's hand slipped into his boxers. He lightly stroked Sam's buldging erection.

With a loud resounding grunt, he came. Hard.

"See baby, I told you."

Sam responded a quiet "uh-huh" before passing out.

Bobby woke to find Dean poised behind the desk, reading one of his books.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled.

"What's up son?" Bobby asked.

"This," Dean said, turning the book toward Bobby.

Bobby leaned down and looked at the photo in the book.

"What is it?"

"It's an ancient Mayan idol. It was excavated in the city of Calakmul in Campeche, Mexico in 1931. The idol is said to have unspeakable power ranging from mind control to communicating with the dead, and it's most useful power, allowing one to switch bodies. It says here that it's believed the idol was used by the High Preist to inhabit the ruler Wamau K'awil."

Dean looked up at Bobby.

"So, what do you want to do? Track this thing down and see if it can switch you two back?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I know where it is. Sam and I already had an encounter with it. The same night we switched bodies."

Bobby stood up straight. "You both touched it?"

"Yeah, but when we did, I didn't feel any surge of power, weird energy, nothing."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Dean told him everything that had happened at the museum that night.

"It had to be the idol Bobby, it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Well, I guess you boys should get your butts back down to Alabama!" Bobby fished a manila folder off of his desk and handed it to Dean. "On your way, think you two could stop and check this out?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked down the hall and pushed open their bedroom door. "Sammy?"

"UUHHHH."

Dean giggled as he crawled onto the bed behind him. "How you feeling babe?" he asked him, his hand rubbing his stomach.

"Like I'm dying."

Dean pressed his face into the crook of Sam's neck. "How much did you drink? You must have snuck extra shots."

"Too much. I'm never drinking again."

"Bobby got us a job on our way back to Mobile."

"What is it?"

"There's been a string of murders in New Orleans. Three couples so far, in the last three months. Looks like some werewolf action."

"Great."

"Come on Sammy," Dean said rolling him onto his back and straddling him. "It'll be fun! New Orleans dude! What's not to like in New Orleans?" Dean said rubbing his hands up Sam's chest. "I'll even make out with you on Bourbon St."

Sam opened one eye, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"I knew that'd get ya!" Dean said leaning down and tonguing his neck.

"Don't start what you won't finish," Sam warned him.

Dean slid his tongue over and up the side of his neck, sucking Sam's earlobe into his mouth.

Sam moaned, sitting up and pulling Dean's mouth to his. Sam's tongue breached Dean's mouth, exploring and tasting his brother.

Dean began to grind his body against Sam's. "Want you," Dean moaned.

Sam pushed Dean over onto his back, his hands working on Dean's jeans. Dean lifted his hips to allow Sam to pull them off. Sam quickly shed his boxers and lay flush against his brothers body. He lifted Dean's shirt and tongued his chest, sliding his mouth over to one of his nipples.

Sam sucked and bit at the small nub, causing Dean to moan and fist the sheets beneath them.

Sam's head disappeared underneath Dean's shirt as he kissed his way up his body. Dean dug his nails into Sam's back, deep enough to draw a hiss from him.

Sam pulled his head from under the shirt and slid it up Dean's body and over his head.

"What do you want?" Sam whispered in his ear, tonguing it gently. Dean moaned against Sam's neck. "Come on baby," Sam whispered, his hands trailing down Dean's body, sliding through the mass of curly hair, gripping the base of his cock, slowly twisting his hand. "Tell me what you want. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you." Sam said pushing his arms over his head then running his hands down back down to Dean's chest.

"Kiss me," Dean panted.

"Where?"

Dean lifted his chin exposing his neck. Sam smiled as his mouth descended on his neck, kissing, sucking and grazing his teeth against the tender flesh.

"Sammy!" Dean moaned grasping his hair, pulling him back to his mouth and rolling Sam over onto his back.

Sam was used to Dean taking control when they made love, it wasn't a big deal to him, he just liked getting him worked up enough to _make_ him take control.

Dean slid down Sam's body, and ran his lips across the tip of Sam's cock, flicking his tongue out, rubbing it down his hard shaft.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out.

"Shhh, do you really want Bobby busting in here?"

"Go back.."

Dean crawled up, straddling him. "Do you want me to ride you?"

Sam's body shuddered under Dean at his words.

Dean smiled as he again slid down and took Sam's cock in his mouth; this time though, it was only to slick him up.

"Sit up Sam," Dean told him. Sam sat up and pressed his chest against Dean's back and guided his dick to Dean's entrance as Dean lowered himself.

"Fuck Dean!" Sam moaned as Dean impaled himself on his throbbing cock.

Sam's hands were arorund Dean's waist, Dean pulled one down to his cock and wrapped it tightly around, his hand poised around Sam's guiding him with the pressure and speed he needed.

Dean began to rock, riding Sam, slowly at first, picking up speed to keep in rhythum with his cock's workout.

Sam lunged forward, getting Dean on all fours and started pumping into him, hard. Dean's body shook as his orgasm hit, Sam's fist still furiously pumping his cock as he slammed further and harder into him. Dean yelled out, then collapsed onto the bed. Sam's body went limp on top of him as he grunted through his own orgasm.

"That was.." Sam breathlessly panted in Dean's ear. "That was.."

"Fucking amazing?" Dean asked.

Sam slid his cock from Dean's body and fell over onto his back.

Dean lifted his head, looked over at his brother and said, "How's that hangover?"

"Gone."

Two hours later, they were on their way to New Orleans.

"So these attacks happened at the full moon, everytime?"

"Yep, everytime Sammy. Guess it's a good thing that were hitting the lunar cycle just right, huh?"

"Guess so," Sam replied scooting over to the center of the seat and sliding his hand to the inside of Dean's thigh.

Dean smiled and threaded his fingers into Sam's, leaned his head over and quickly kissed him.

"I love you," Dean told him.

Sam smiled, and pressed his lips against Dean's ear. "Tell me again."

"I love you."

Sam's lips were still pressed against his ear, "How much?"

"Sam, you're making it kinda hard to drive here."

"How much do you love me?" he asked again, his hot breath pulsing against Dean's ear.

"I would die for you."

Sam pulled back momentarily, looking at him. He then scooted over onto Dean's lap, his back against the car door. Sam placed one arm around the back of his neck, the other in front, lacing his fingers together. "Pull over Dean."

Dean slowed the Impala off of the side of the road, and slipped the car into park.

Sam mouth decended on Dean's, his tongue parting his lips.

Dean's left hand snaked up the back of Sam's shirt, his right resting on Sam's thigh.

Sam pulled back, his hands cupping Dean's face. "I love you."

Dean chuckled. "I think we established that a few minutes ago."

Sam smiled, typical Dean. Having to lighten any serious moment.

"I'm sorry Sammy, it's just hard to look at my face and tell you how much I love you."

"Aww, but you've always been in love with yourself, it shouldn't be so hard!" Sam laughed crawling off of Dean's lap.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean put the car in drive, and peeled back onto the highway.

"Welcome to the Big Easy Sammy!" Dean said pulling onto Canal St. "Thought maybe we could enjoy the French Quarter tonight since we're a day early on the full moon."

"You still gonna make out with me on Bourbon St?"

"Yeah, I never break a promise Sam."

Dean parked on Decatur St., fed quarters into the parking meter and held his hand out to Sam. "Let's go," he grinned.

They walked hand in hand through the French Open Market, looking at various things throughout its five blocks. Everything from fruits and cooked food to knicknacks, jewelry, clothes, sunglasses and anything else you can think of.

Sam was trying on sunglasses. "How are these?"

"I look good, you should buy them!" Dean quiped.

"Dude, we switch back, these are so coming with me."

"Sammy, those fit my face perfectly. They'd never fit your big ole head."

Sam scoffed, "Whatever, you ain't keeping 'em."

Dean laughed, and paid the lady for them.

"You're still not gettin' 'em," Sam laughed, pulling Dean on through the market.

At the end of the market was a small coffee shop.

"Ohhh man, I've been dreaming of coming back here! They have the best coffee, and these little pastry things called beignets, they're the best!" Dean said pulling Sam onto the patio.

Sam looked up at the sign, "Cafe Du Monde?"

"Yep, but Sammy - get a regular coffee, k?"

"Why?"

Dean laughed, "You and your double vanilla latte's, you don't want a chickory coffee. You'd probably puke."

"Shut up."

Dean bent down and kissed him, then pulled him to the window. Dean ordered them a plate full of beignets, a regular coffee and a chickory. Sam eyeballed him to the table.

Sam picked up Dean's coffee and sniffed at it, he scruntched his nose at it and sat it back down.

Dean giggled an 'I told you so' laugh, but didn't say it.

They ate their pastries and drank their coffee in silence, with Dean holding Sam's hand.

Sam started to wonder if the affection was purely Dean, or if was it because Dean was in his body. But that didn't make sense, because everything about Dean was the same, he was just in Sam's body. And Sam wasn't any less interested or embarassed with public affection being in Dean's body, so maybe Dean was finally just more comfortable.

They walked the Quarter, enjoying the various shops and occasional walk up bar and hurricanes (to which Dean ordered Sam's with two extra shots just for the fun of it).

They were about halfway down Bourbon St. when Dean grabbed Sam and pressed him against the wall and kissed him fiercly, his hands grasping his ass, his left leg slipping between Sam's and rubbing his crotch.

When someone walked by and said "Get a room," Dean replied with a simple "Fuck off," comment, grabbed Sam's hand and told him that getting a room sounded like a good idea.

The next morning, the guys went to N.O.P.D., impersonating State officials. They lied that another couple had disappeared from Baton Rouge on a trip New Orleans, and were checking into the details of the current investigation to see if their couple fit the profile of the recent murder victims.

Once they had all the imformation avaliable, they left downtown and headed off to the back bayou country to hunt down the werewolf.

Dean pushed aside the thick brush as he was walking through the ankle deep mud and muck at the edge of the swamp.

"What is it about us that has to attract every difficulty known to man on a hunt?" Sam bitched. "I mean, why couldn't this fucking werewolf just lurk in a regular forest? But noooo, it has to hang out in this nasty ass swamp, is bass ackwards bayou country!"

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam sighed and shook his head.

They'd barely made it three steps when they heard it. The low distinctive growl of the feral beast they were hunting.

Sam turned, his back pressing into Dean's. "Did you hear that?" he asked Dean.

"Yeah, it's coming from in front of us."

"No, it's behind us," Sam corrected him.

Again, they heard the gutteral growl, both men convinced it was coming from their appointed direction.

Suddenly Dean went to one knee and fired, his silver bullets whizing through the air. The beast's loud roar pierced the air followed by a loud wet thud as the animal hit the ground.

Suddenly, another roar filled the air as Dean swung to his side. "There's two of them!" he yelled.

Dean raised his gun to fire, but the hairy creature had reached him first and lunged on top of him, it's huge fangs only inches from his neck.

"SAM!" Dean yelled out.

Dean had been secretly worried about his agility in Sam's body when it came to a hunt. He had no worries about guns, because Sam was an excellent shot.

Sam traipsed through the mud and kicked the beast in the side of it's head.

When it lifted it's head and growled at Sam, Dean lifted his gun to fire. The animal lashed out, swiping it's claws across his chest, causing the gun to fall into the muddy earth beside him.

Sam lunged for the werewolf at Dean's cries of pain, gun blazing. As his body sailed sideways through the air, all nine shots lodged into the creature, sending it sailing back off of Dean.

Sam splatted into the mud skidding a few feet before coming to a stop.

"DEAN!" he yelled crawling to his brothers side. Dean was laying on his back panting.

Sam felt around in the mud, finding Dean's gun, and then pulled him to his feet, pulling his arm around his neck and heading back to the Impala.

Much to Dean's displeasure, he loaded his muddy body into the car and headed to the nearest hospital.

"Sam, I don't need a hospital, just go to the motel."

"No Dean, some of those gashes are deep, you need..."

"Sammy, you can stitch me up, we go to the hospital there will be questions, not to mention if we tell them it was a wild animal, they will want to do all those vacinations for rabies. I'm not dealing with that shit, Sam. Just go to the motel."

So against his better judgement, he gave in and went back to the motel.

He helped Dean into the room and out of his clothes. Sam undressed too and headed Dean toward the shower.

Their bodies clean, Sam exited the shower first, pulling Dean gently out and wrapping a towel around him, them one around himself.

He led Dean onto the bed and dried him off.

"Sam, I'm not an invalid."

"Yeah, but you're weak, so shut up and deal, alright?" Sam slipped a clean pair of boxers around Dean's ankles. Dean stood, pulling them up his hips as Sam pulled on his own.

Sam dug through their first aid kit and fished out pain pills, pouring three into his hand and giving them to Dean along with a bottle of scotch he'd stopped and bought on their way to the motel.

Dean laughed, popped the pills in his mouth and downed a third of the bottle in one toss.

Sam had lightly patched Dean's wounds to stay some of the bleeding until the alcohol and drugs took effect.

Dean had pretty much passed out around thirty minutes later, and Sam had stitched the deep wounds, applied antibotic ointment and dressed the area.

He crawled into bed beside his brother, pulling him over onto his chest and thanking God that neither of the mangy animals had bitten him. Because he knew Dean, he'd never allow Sam to become a monster. He'd eat a bullet, leaving Sam in his own body, had he become infected.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean opened his eyes, took a deep breath and moaned. His chest hurt. Breathing felt like a task.

"Hey baby, how ya feeling?"

"Like I've been attacked by a werewolf."

Sam kissed the top of his head, "Sorry."

"Not your fault Sam, shit happenes."

"I think we should stay here for a few days, until you get better."

"I'm fine Sam, I.."

"No, you're not Dean. I don't know why you insist on putting on a macho show for me, but we're staying put!"

"I'll go crazy Sammy. You know I can't stand being cooped up."

Sam smiled, "Well, I have a resolution to that. You remember those cabins just outside of town?"

"The ones on the lake?"

Sam nodded, "Yep, I'm gonna go see about renting one for a week or so. Then I'll come back and get you. Imagine.. a whole week just relaxing and enjoying each other. We could even go fishing!"

"You don't know how ro fish. You've never been in your whole life Sam."

"You could teach me," Sam said running his hand up and doen Dean's back. "Please Dean, do this for me?"

"Alright. But what about us switching back?"

"The idol will be there next week." Sam tried to sit up, but Dean let out a low growl and held him down.

"Come on babe, I wanna check your wounds."

"Naw, you just wanna play with my boobs."

"Boobs, Dean?"

"Yeah, you just seem to linger there when we're ... you know."

Sam snorted, "Yeah, well you do have a pretty sexy chest, but I certianly wouldn't call them BOOBS."

Sam pulled off the gauze, cleaned the area, applied more ointment and patched him back up. "See, good as new."

Sam dressed and pulled the keys off of the nightstand. "Alright, I'm running out to those cabins. I'll be back in an hour. I want you to stay in bed."

"Will you quit mothering me?"

"I mean it Dean. Keep your cute little ass in that bed, or else!"

"Alright Mommy, I'll be a good boy and stay in bed."

Sam returned to the motel, when he opened the door, he was relieved to see Dean in bed asleep. He knew this attack was worse than Dean was letting on, and that he needed this rest no matter how much he denied it.

Sam toed off his shoes, and pulled his jeans off. He crawled in bed beside him. Dean automatically rolled over draping his arm around Sam's waist, and laying his head on his chest. "I love you too," Sam told him, as he held his brother tight.

Two days later

"Hey, you want some breakfast?" Sam called out, leaning in the direction of the cabin door.

Dean didn't answer.

Sam came walking out onto the porch where Dean was sitting on the chair, a blanket covering his lower half, a scowl on his face.

"Hey, did you hear..what's wrong?"

Dean just let out an exasperated sigh and looked away.

"Dean?"

Dean turned his head, his eyes darkened to almost a milk chocolate brown, startling Sam. The look he just had on his face was primal, almost feral. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"What?" Dean asked incrediously.

"Noting..it's just that you," the Sam shook his head. "Oh, don't worry about it. Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Dean said rubbing his stomach.

"What do you want?" Sam asked placing his fingers under Dean's chin, turning his face from side to side.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean growled, smacking Sam's hands away. Sam could have sworn his eyes actually glinted red.

Sam took two steps back.

"Sammy, I'm sorr.." Dean lifted his head when he stopped mid sentance, sniffing the air. "What is that? Do you smell that?"

Sam drew in a deep breath through his nose, then shook his head. "I don't smell anything."

Dean wrinkled his brow. "It smells like.." Dean paused sniffing the air again, his head leaned back. "Fear."

He snapped his head toward Sam. "It's you. I smell you. You're afraid of me." Dean said standing, then walking toward him. Sam had the sudden impulse to run, but he managed to stay his position.

Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Dean being in Sam's body, towered over top of him, glaring into his eyes. This time there was no mistaking the crimsom tint to Dean's eyes, or the way his mouth twitched as he held Sam about four inches off of the ground.

"Dean," Sam said calmly, wrapping his hands around his wrists.

Dean's face softened. Realization of what had just happened sinking in. "Sam.." he gasped dropping him to the ground.

When Sam got to his feet, Dean was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam ran out the cabin door the night Dean disappeared. He searched the forest for almost ten hours straight, to no avail. He didn't find Dean. He hadn't even found any tracks or proof that Dean had been in the vicinity.

That had been a month ago. Sam had never felt so alone in his life, his brother, his lover, his best friend was gone.

Sam had wormed his way into the camp owners heart. She had told him that he reminded him of her grandson whom she had lost to a drive by shooting when he'd taken a short cut through the 9th ward on his way to downtown.

Sam had been packing the Impala, ready to leave to find cheaper living while he searched for Dean.

Mrs. Thibedeaux, the owner, told Sam if he'd help around the grounds in his extra time when he wasn't looking for his boyfriend, she'd let him stay at no charge. Sam had agreed and began the tasks of fixing leaking roofs, drafty windows, and other repairs among her twenty cabins.

She had Sam over for dinner almost every night, and usually fixed him lunch if he'd been on the grounds working.

When Mrs. Thibedeaux had pressed the issue, wanting to know why Dean had left, Sam actually told her the truth. Worried that she'd call the law or some looney bin, Sam had collapsed back into the chair covering his face and shaking his head.

"It didn't bite him though?"

Sam looked up at her, surprised she asked a question like that. "No, he wasn't bitten. The werewolf only slashed his chest with it's claws."

"Then he's not a werewolf, well not i pure /i werewolf."

"Pure?"

"He'll have many werewolf qualities. Speed, strength, a craving for meat-most likely rare, barely cooked. But he'll also, unfortunately have the agressive and temperment of the werewolf. But he can learn to control that."

"How do you know so much about this?"

Mrs Thibedeaux smiled. "My husband was a halfbreed." She laughed at her own words. "He called himself that. No longer 100 human, but not a werewolf. He learned to control his agressive nature over time. Your Sam can learn that too."

"What happens on full moons? Is there any type of transformation?" Sam asked her.

"They tend to be a lot more agressive than normal. With my husband, he had red eyes the days of the full moon, and he uh.. was very sexually agressive, again, it's something that he learned to control."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"Not to the point that I ever needed medical attention. You're mate will seek you out, tonight. It's the full moon. Werewolves mate for life, much like vampires. He'll come to you."

Sam blinked, "Oh man, this is... this is just fucked up."

Mrs. Thibedeaux laughed. "It is, but at least you don't have to worry about him turning. He won't be vicious, so you don't need to worry about him killing you. You were a couple before, but now that he is a halfbreed, you i belong /i to him, and he will defend that."

"Shit!" Sam moaned into his hands.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked, her hand resting on his knee.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but we're in each others bodies. When we get back to Mobile, to the idol and switch back, I'll be the one infected. I'll be the werewolf."

"Sam." she said in a comforting tone. "You won't be a werewolf."

"Dean'll never change back. He'll never let me become part monster."

"Look, you better get back to your room, he'll be coming to you soon," she told him as she looked up at the full moon glimmering high in the sky.

XXXX

Sam took his time walking back to his cabin, trying to see if he could spot Dean in the shadows. He heard rustling in the bushes, but never did see him.

Sam went inside, throwing the keys on the table and pulling off his hoodie leaving only his thin white cotton t-shirt covering his upper body. He heard the floor creak behind him.

Sam turned to see his own form lurking in the shadows, eyes almost glowing in the moonlight, that reddish pink glint so blatantly staring at him.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked him.

Dean moved his head side to side and leaned back, sniffing, drawing in his scent in the air.

"Dean, where have you been?" Sam asked him again.

"Around," he said wantonly.

"That's specific."

Dean's head was slightly bowed, his eyes leering at Sam.

"I've been worried about you."

"Why? I can take care of myself."

"I worry because I love you Dean. You're my...my mate. You belong to me, and I belong to you. I haven't seen you in a month, so of course I'd be worried."

Dean began to circle Sam, slowly.

"Come here," Sam said holding his arms open.

Dean let out a low velvet laugh. "You're afraid of me."

Sam shook his head, "No, I'm not Dean, I'd never be afraid of you."

Dean stopped walking. His eyes now a deep blood red. He bound across the room, so fast that before Sam had realized he moved, he was already pinned against the wall. Sam couldn't believe his strength, or speed. It was beyond superior.

Dean's face was twitching, his breath fast and uneven, his eyes a deep crimson. Sam lifted his hand to Dean's face and lightly brushed the back of his fingers across his cheek. "I'm not afraid of you Dean, never." Dean's mouth decended on Sam's neck, scraping his teeth across the tender flesh. Sam grabbed his long hair and yanked his head up to his mouth. The kiss only lasted a moment before Dean had taken control again. He pulled Sam's shirt up, leaning down and tasting his six pack, his tongue darting in his navel. Dean pushed the shirt up higher, his mouth exploring every inch. The higher the shirt went, the higher his mouth followed. Sam reached down, placing his hands on Dean's face. Dean grabbed his hands and slammed them against the wall over his head. "Don't." he snarled. "Move. Again."

Sam nodded. Dean went back to his assault on his stomach and chest.

Dean pulled Sam's shirt over his head, Sam's arms relaxing. Dean snapped his head toward him. Sam put his arms back over his head. Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his hips. Sam toed off his shoes and kicked his pants away. Dean grasped his cock and pressed his body against him. Dean pumped his fist, rubbing Sam's dick, while also grinding his hips against him, the denim of his jeans brushing the head of his cock.

Sam moaned, his hands falling to Dean's waist, pulling at his shirt. Dean grabbed Sam around the waist and lunged to the bed, straddling him, forcing his arms once again, back over his head. "I. Said. Don't. Move. Again."

Beads of sweat were forming along Dean's hairline, dripping onto Sam's face. "Dean," Sam pleaded, "Let me touch you."

Dean's lips curled up, exposing his teeth, when he spoke his voice was almost an actual growl. "Don't. Move."

Dean suckled his way down Sam's neck, pausing above his jugular vein, biting, marking him. He then worked his way down to his chest, sucking and biting at each nipple in turn, pulling a long moan from Sam. Dean slid down, his mouth poised just above Sam's fully erect cock. "Mine," Dean purred, "You're all mine Sammy." He pulled Sam's cock into his mouth.

Dean's head bobbed, sucked and licked him furiously. One of Dean's hands was holding Sam at his hip, the other stroking up and down his belly.

Dean dragged his teeth along his cock on the upstrokes of his mouth. "OH GOD DEAN!" Sam moaned. "Yeah, like that," he panted when Dean added his hand to the mix. When Sam came, Dean moaned as he drank him down.

Letting Sam's flacid cock fall from his lips, he flipped him over onto his stomach, and licked his fingers, thrusting two deep inside of him.

"FUCK DEAN!" Sam yelled out. But soon his moans of pain became moans of pleasure. When Dean's finger passed over his prostate, Sam cried out, pressing back into Dean's hand. Dean bent his finger slightly and began to work his fingertips back and forth quickly over the small nub. Sam was reduced to nonsense words, mixed with moans and the most exquisite orgasm that Dean had ever seen.

Sam's body had barely recovered from Dean's last escapade when Dean pulled him on all fours and prepared to enter him from behind. "NO, Dean!" Sam said sternly. Dean contimued to press his cock against his hole.

"Dean, please. I said no."

Dean backed off, pulling Sam onto his back, leaning down in his face a snarl across his lips. "What Sam?"

"Nothing baby. I just want to see your face, that's all," Sam said pulling him down to his lips.

Dean pressed his body against Sam, Sam still not believing the strength of his body. It felt like a ton of pressure holding him down. This time, though, Dean didn't chastise Sam for touching him.

Dean pulled Sam's left leg up and draped it over his shoulder, his right high around his waist. Dean pushed deep inside him with one powerful thrust.

Dean pounded into Sam with a fever so powerful that Sam's head was against the headboard after the second thrust.

Sam placed his hands on the side of Dean's face. "Go easy baby," he said quietly, pulling his head down for another kiss.

But Dean's new agressive nature won out. He continued to pound into Sam, hard, not relenting any of his power or strength. He wasn't exactly hurting Sam, but he wasn't gentle either.

Multiple orgasms were said to i never /i happen to men, but with this new wolf like quality, Dean rode him into the mattress for what seemed like hours. After three messy orgasms, Dean growled and grunted his way through his own climax, finally litterally passing out on top of Sam.

Once his breathing returned to normal, Sam rolled Dean off of him and onto his back.

He moved over to his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Handcuffs that were specially made by Bobby and shipped overnight a few weeks prior when he had told Bobby of Dean's disappearance. They were made of pure silver.

After Sam had Dean secured to the bed so he couldn't bolt, he got the ice bucket and filled it with hot water and began to bathe his brother.

He didn't paticularly smell, but Sam knew Dean must have been living in the woods and hadn't showered pr bathed in days.

Once he was cleaned and wiped dry, Sam wiggled a pair of sweats up his legs and hips, then went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he walked out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips, Dean was sitting upright on the bed, his hands still cuffed behind his back to the headboard. His face was angry, his eyes so red they were almost magenta, a slight bit of spittle spilling from the edge of his mouth.

'Oh yeah,' Sam thought. 'This is gonna be just i great /i .'


	6. Chapter 6

"You're awake." Sam smiled at him.

Dean yanked furiously, trying to break free. "Let me fucking go!!"

"Calm down, Dean."

"FUCK YOU!" he hissed, spit flying. He got onto his knees and pulled, leaning forward, thrusting his body around. When the iron headboard didn't budge, Dean let out a scream that could have woke the dead. "When I get lose, I swear to God, I'm gonna.."

Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out his hand and stroked Dean's face. Dean still on his knees, panting hard from his tirade, was leering at Sam like he could kill him. "Lay down and close your eyes," Sam told him.

"Let me go Sam!" he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, no can do baby. Not until you calm down for me."

Sam stood and pulled off the towel, then turned to pull on a pair of boxers. He chuckled because Dean growled, he actually growled at him. "You like what you see big brother?"

Sam turned his head back to Dean, he was trying to get to him, his knees moving on the bed as if he were crawling. "Come here Sam," he moaned.

Sam smirked, "You could actually go again?"

Dean nodded. "Please Sammy, I need to feel you."

"Lay down for me Dean."

Dean got back onto his back. Sam walked over and laid down beside him, Dean was leaning to him, trying to capture his lips. Sam rubbed his hand along Dean's chest, "Close your eyes."

"No, I need you, I need to.."

"Shhh," Sam soothed pulling the blankets up around them. "Just close your eyes. Take a deep breath and let it out slow." To Sam's surprise, Dean was doing what he asked. Sam snuggled in close, his face pressed under Dean's chin, his hand in the center of his chest.

Dean shifted, started to struggle again. "It's ok Dean. I'll let you go in the morning. I just don't want you to bolt again. Just close your eyes and breath slowly."

In the morning, Sam woke and stretched out on the bed. He rolled over onto his side and was relieved to see Dean laying beside him. Sam ran his hand across Dean's stomach. "Wake up baby."

Dean slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked over at Sam, then very uncomfortably looked away. "Get me out of these cuffs Sam."

Sam was surprised to see that the color of his eyes were no longer green. They had turned to that deep milk chocolate brown that he'd seen so many weeks ago, just before Dean disappeared.

"Are you gonna stay put?" Sam asked.

"Get them off Sam, NOW!"

Sam reached over and pulled the keys off of the table and unlocked them. Dean sat up, rubbing his left wrist. Sam noticed that the skin looked burnt.

Sam knelt down, "Dean, why didn't you tell me that the cuffs were burning you?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Sam looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would burn you since you're not pure werewolf. I just knew you wouldn't be able to break out of them."

"It's alright Sam, it'll heal."

Sam stood up to go get the first aid kit, Dean gasped. "OH God, Sam!"

"What?" he asked walking back to him, kneeling again.

Dean ran his hand down Sam's back, "Did I do that to you?" he asked looking at the bruises covering his body, along with the many bite marks and scratches.

Dean ran his hand slowly up his chest. "God Sam, I hurt you. I didn't mean to..."

"I'm fine Dean. Do you hear me complaining? Besides, when we switch back, I'm sure I will be a little tough to handle on full moons."

"Switch back? We're not switching back Sam."

Sam knew this was coming, and this fight wasn't going to be fun.

"What are you talking about Dean? Of course we're switching back. I'm not staying you forever."

Dean shifted his eyes up at Sam. Sam seeing that their color had changed to a deep, almost black color. "Too bad Sam, we're not switching back, and that's final!"

"We can't stay like this. I want to be myself again. We are going to Mobile and getting that fucking idol and we're switching our bodies back, Dean!"

Dean came off of the bed and had Sam in his grasp in the blink of an eye. His hands wrapped around his upper arms. Dean's eyes were starting to turn color again. Sam watched the magnificance of the colors swirl and mix and ultimately turn lighter to that all too familar crimsom tint, showing that Dean was angry.

"Dean," Sam said softly. "Let go."

Dean was breathing hard, his grasp still vice like. Sam raised his hands to Dean's face. "Come on baby, let go," he asked, leaning his forehead against Dean's.

Dean's face softened, "I'm sorry Sammy. I can't..." Dean released his arms. "I can't control it." Tears were pooling in his now chocolate eyes.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight. "It's ok Dean. We'll deal with it, together."

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I let you down. I went off and got you hurt and turned you into a monster.. I.."

"Hey, is that what this is all about? You're stressing that I am blaming you for me being part werewolf?"

"It i is /i my fault Sam. I let that werewolf attack me, and now you are the one that's gonna suffer the consequences. If.."

"If what Dean?" Sam interrupted. "If we had been in our own bodies it still could have happened."

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you.." Sam argued.

"Sammy, I can't switch back, I can't do what you're doing. I don't know how you can be so calm and patient."

Sam howled with laughter. "Oh Dean. I love you. Do you know that? You'll be fine Dean, you can handle it just fine. You have the most loyalty, love and passion than anyone I have ever met. Those are your strengths. You can learn patience."

Dean shook his head, "Sammy, you don't understand. This animal part in me is aggressive, powerful and i very /i possessive. Last night, I had this burn, this need for you. I've never felt anything like it. If I could have crawled inside your skin, I would have. Even right now, I want every inch of you. I mean, I seriously feel sorry for anyone who does something as simple as look at you."

Sam smiled, "But see Dean, you understand what it's like. What I'll be feeling. So after we switch back, we'll - you'll be better prepared for what happens, how I will act."

"Sammy, I don't know."

"Dean, don't make me cuff you again just to get you under control. Now sit your ass down so I can clean and bandage your wrists."

Dean chuckled, sat down and waited for Sam to get the kit.

"Dean, I've been thinking."

"Congratulations."

"Funny. Shut up and listen. I think we should go to the museum and steal the idol. Switch back, and then smash the thing. That way, this doesn't happen to anybody else."

Dean nodded.

"Then I think we should go somewhere secluded until I learn to control myself."

Dean nodded again.

"Ok then, lets go to Mobile and get that damned idol!" he said standing.

"Sammy, let's wait until later. I, uh.. I'm kinda beat. Last few days have caught up with me, ya know?"

"Ok, why don't you lay down for a while, I'll be on the compu.."

"Lay with me?"

"Yeah, ok," Sam smiled at him.

Dean laid down and scooted to the other side of the bed. Sam laid down beside him on his side, back to Dean. Dean spooned behind him, snuggling his face into the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam woke to the sound of the Impala starting. Sam bolted upright in the bed and was just as quickly yanked down onto his back.

"SHIT!!!"

Dean had cuffed his left hand to the bed. Sitting on the table beside him was two bottles of water, a sandwich, a small bag of chips, and a note that simply said:

"I'll be back tonight after I destroy the idol.

I Love you, Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's mind was racing, wondering how he was going to free himself and beat Dean to the museum. He looked around the room trying to see if Dean had left the keys to the cuffs. "Fuck Dean, I'm gonna kill you!" he snarled. Sam started to struggle against the cuffs, yanking and pulling. "SHIT!!" he yelled as his body relaxed back into the mattress. Sam closed his eyes. "I really have to get these cuffs unlocked," he thought over and over in his mind. Suddenly he heard the familar clicking sound, the sound that only handcuffs made from sliding into or out of the locked position. He felt his wrist fall free. "Whoa..." he gasped sitting up and rubbing the abused wrist.

Sam quickly put on his shoes and headed out the door. Hopefully Mrs Thibodeaux had a car that he could borrow. After a breif explanation, she gave him the keys to her truck, along with a quicker way to Mobile. She had provided Sam with back roads out of New Orleans where he could drive like a maniac if he wanted.

Sam figured that he just might have broken the sound barrier. He would never hear the end of it from Dean, him behind the wheel of a Toyota. "Piece of crap foreign cars," he could just hear Dean's voice echoing in his head. He chuckled, despite the fact that he was really pissed at him. But again, Dean's voice echoed through his mind, "You cuffed me first!" Even though Sam knew that he was going to forgive him for all of this, he definately was going to make him suffer. Well, at least for a few nights.

Dean sat outside the museum, watching the last of the partons exit the building. His plan was simple, he'd slip through the back entrance dressed as a janitor, go into the room where the idol was and knock it over, smashing it on the floor.

He slowly made his way to the back entrance, easing the back door open, and to his surprise nobody was guarding it. What luck! Dean walked down the hallway, shocked to once again find his way unblocked. Maybe he wouldn't have to dress in a stupid costume after all. Dean made his way down the corridor leading to the security entrance into the museum, armed only with a tazer--just in case. When he found his way unhindered once again, he was starting to realize that all of this had nothing to do with luck and everything to do with Sam. He had caught his scent, Sam had been standing exactly in this spot, and not too long ago. All sneaking and prowling set aside, Dean walked to the main security entrance and flung open the door. He practically stomped into the room that held the idol.

Coming into the room, he saw that the podium that previously held the artifact was empty. "Sam?" he called out, pausing a moment. "Sammy, I know you're here," he said tapping his nose. Sam walked out of the shadows, the idol in his hand. Dean held his hand out to Sam. "Give me that ugly ass thing Sam."

"Afraid I can't do that big brother, being that you want to smash it and all."

"Sam, I'm serious, give me the fucking thing, NOW!"

"You know Dean, I'd love to. As a matter of fact, here!" he said holding it out to him.

Dean let out a low chuckle. "Do you think I'm that stupid? That I would really take a hold of that while it's in your hands?"

"Worth a try."

Dean took two swaggering steps toward Sam. "Set it down on the floor and walk away, Sam."

"Afraid not Dean."

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass about this? I told you, I'm not letting you live your life a monster because I fucked up!"

"That's not for you to decide Dean. I want to be me again. Plain and simple. Consequences be damed!"

Dean walked right up into Sam's space. "I can't let that happen."

"You don't have the right to decide that i for /i me Dean!" Sam could tell he was pissing him off. But that was his plan. He wanted him mad, he wanted him to come after the idol. With luck, he'd grab for the thing and touch it while still in Sam's grip.

"Don't push me Sam," Dean warned.

Sam laughed. Not a gut busting laugh, or even close to a hearty laugh. It was soft and demeaning.

Dean grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and yanked him against his chest. "You're treading on thin ice baby brother," he snarled.

Sam, shocked to see Dean's eyes remaining the deep chocolate color instead of the red he expected, continued to push. "Well I guess it's a good thing I know how to swim."

Then something happened that Sam didn't expect; Dean hit him.

The blow sent Sam falling to the floor, his left side smacking the ground in a loud thud, the idol falling free and tinkling along the tiled floor, coming to a stop against the wall. Dean made for the artifact, but Sam swung his legs and swept Dean's out from under him. His body came crashing to the ground. Sam turned over, scampering, crawling furiously toward the idol. Dean grabbed his leg and pulled him away just as his fingers slid down the side of the smooth adobe statue. Sam drew his arm back, ready for his fist to connect, but Dean caught his fist in the palm of his hand.

"Don't fight me Sammy," Dean grinned, Sam's face only inches from his own. "You won't win."

Sam's left hand slid under the edge of the ugly statue's chin, the artifact sliding across the floor toward him. Sam grasped the statue in his hand and lifted it toward Dean. Dean lunged to the side, off of Sam. He laid there a moment before getting to his feet and running out of the museum. "DEAN!" Sam yelled, getting to his feet, but Dean was already gone. "Damn it Dean," Sam moaned.

Accepting the fact that Dean was once again gone, and he probably wouldn't see him again anytime soon, Sam, idol in hand, slipped out of the front door before all of the security guards Sam had taken down with tranqulizing darts started waking up.

Two weeks later:

Sam had returned to the cabins, he knew Dean wouldn't leave New Orleans without him. Well, he might if he thought he was protecting Sam, but he wouldn't leave until he destroyed the idol.

Sam also knew that Dean was watching him, because he could feel his presence at times. Especially when he was working around the cabins. Dean had also come into the cabin a few times in the middle of the night.

On one specific occasion, Sam had woken up with Dean's head between his legs. He'd opened his eyes and watched Dean giving him head. Sam had closed his eyes, and pressed his head into the pillow moaning. He could feel Dean's mouth curl into a smile as his lips were stretched over his cock. Sam slipped his hand down and grabbed Dean's hair and gripped his fist tightly. Sam moaned Dean's name, loudly as he came.

Dean crawled up Sam's body and laid down mostly on top of him. Dean pressed his face into Sam's neck and quietly whispered "I miss you Sammy."

Sam drug his arm up Dean's back and lightly caressed him. "Don't leave." Dean had laid his head down on Sam's chest and wrapped his arms around his body. When Sam woke in the morning, Dean was gone.

That had been five days ago.

Sam climbed down off of the roof over Mrs T's cabin. She had called him down for lunch. Sam started calling her Mrs. T after a heated argument with a tourist. Sam told her that the mean look on her face reminded him of Mr. T when he was on the A Team.

She started paying Sam a regular paycheck as all the work he'd done had far outweighed his staying at the cabin at no cost. Sam, at first, argued that she didn't need to pay him, but after one of her looks, he took the check from her.

"You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry!"

"Have a seat," she told him.

Sam sat at the table on her front porch as she set a plate of food in front of him. "You seen Dean lately?"

"Not since last week, something up?"

"Just worried about him, I mean I know I don't know him, but if he's anything like you..."

Sam laughed. "Dean's nothing like me, he's the complete opposite. I think that's why we are perfect for each other. Our strengths compliment the other weakness." Sam looked down, he closed his eyes, holding back tears.

Mrs. T put her hand on Sam's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok, he'll come back to me. As a matter of fact, I know he's been watching me."

"Watching you?"

"Yes ma'am. I can, I don't know, feel him. I just know he's around."

"Maybe you need to do something to bring him out in the open."

"He'll stay away, he knows I have the idol. He won't risk me getting one up on him and switching back."

"Well, if you're sure he's watching you, you should go out, have some fun. He sees someone paying attention to you, he'll crawl out of the woodwork. The possessiveness of the werewolf, ya know?"

Sam nodded and looked down at his plate, scooping up a forkfull of jambalaya, making sure to scoop a particularly huge piece of shrimp. "OH... oh, this is really good."

Mrs. T smiled, "Thank you baby, it's a family recipe that goes back to my Great Great Grandmother."

"You know, I think I might go into town tonight. Have a few drinks."

"I think you should. I'll drop you off wherever you want to go, and call me when you're done. No drinking and driving!"

"I'll bring a cab home. Don't suppose you know a good place for me to go that might...raise Dean's interest, so to speak."

"I do, and it will get his attention. But are you sure that you can control him when his jealously kicks in?"

"Yeah, I can."

Sam got out of the truck and said goodnight to Mrs. T, then made his way into the bar. Sam wasn't particularly comfortable in any bar, but this was his first gay bar in a blatantly open to homosexuals city. On his way inside, his ass was pinched twice and his dick cupped once.

The bartender seriously looked like he fell right out of a 'YMCA' or 'Macho Man' video from the Village People. "What can I get you hot stuff?"

Sam snorted. "Uh, what's your speciality?"

"Bondage. But being that I am at work, I'd have to say that I make the best Hurricanes in the Quarter."

"Thanks, that'd be great."

Sam pulled out his wallet to pay, when an arm reached around him, "I got it Jace."

Sam turned, the sight before his eyes literally took his breath away. He had never met a man before in his life that could even come close to the beauty of Dean. The guys face was...it was perfect. His flawless skin was a deep tan color. Copper. His long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail gathered at the nape of his neck. His eyes were the color of water that had one drop of blue food coloring added to it. His lips were full, pink-sexy. He was about the height of Sam, which put him around three inches shorter than Sam was at the moment in Dean's body.

"Care to join me?" the stranger asked.

"Um, no thanks. I'm uh...taken."

"Well, why isn't he here with you? If I had someone as beautiful as you in my life, you wouldn't be out at a bar alone."

"He's out of town. I'm just out for a drink man."

The man ran the back of his fingers across Sam's cheek. "You are so sexy, anyone ever tell you that?"

Sam chuckled. He was thinking "yeah, I tell Dean that all the time." But he couldn't exactly explain that to him.

"Thanks, but I'm in a serious relationship, so..."

"I'm talking a drink, maybe a dance. Not sex, drugs or marriage sweetheart."

Sam nodded, and ended up joining the man at his table.

"What's your name?" Sam asked him.

"Jett. What's yours?" he asked stroking Sam's hand with the tips of his fingers.

"Dude, enough! Alright? I told you I'm in a relationship. A i monogamous /i relationship. If you don't back off, I'm outta here."

"I'm sorry. Don't leave, I'll behave. Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Sam."

Sam and Jett hit it off. Jett was a lawyer. He wouldn't talk about what type of law his practice entailed. Only that his main client was an extremely wealthy family. Sam joked that he was probably a mob lawyer. Jett only chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

After a few drinks, Sam made a quick trip to the head to take a leak. When he got back, there was another drink waiting for him. He sat down and knocked back half of the thing in one draw. Soon after Sam started feeling strange. Free. All inhibitions set aside.

Jett leaned over to Sam's ear and whispered "You want to dance?" Sam nodded, so Jett held out his hand. Sam slid his hand into Jett's and allowed the man to lead him to the dance floor.

Jett pulled Sam close, their hips touching. Jett began to move his body in time with the music, Sam moving with him. Jett snaked his arm around Sam's waist, slipping his thumb into Sam's back pocket, his fingers resting on his ass. As the tempo in the music picked up, Jett began to grind up against Sam. Jett leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam pushed Jett away, despite the fact that he could feel his body growing heavy. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"It's ok," Jett assured him. "Really, just stay calm and let me..." and Jett was kissing him again.

Sam pushed him away. "Dude enough! I told you, I'm with someone!" Sam turned to walk away and stumbled over his own feet. Sam swayed trying to right himself and not end up on the floor. He turned back to Jett, "Did you put something in my drink?" Sam slurred. "You did, didn't you, you fuck?"

"It's ok, baby. I'll take care of you." Jett said, pressing against him.

"NO!" Sam yelled, pushing him away again.

A hand clamped down on Jett's shoulder and yanked him around. Jett came face to face with Dean's hulking red eyed figure.

He stumbled back a few steps, apparently freaked out at the sight of red eyes.

"Didn't anybody ever warn you about touching another man's possessions?" Dean asked, glaring at the trembling man. Dean stepped forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward. Dean, teeth bared, said "You're lucky I don't rip you limb from limb, drugging him like that!"

A wet spot on the front of Jett's dockers was growing wider by the second. He'd pissed his pants. Dean drew back his fist and landed a punch in the center of Jett's face. His body was thrust backwards several feet just from the sheer force of the blow. Dean walked over to Sam, took him by the hand and led him from the bar.

XXXX

Sam pretty much passed out in the car on the way back to the cabin.

Dean pulled Sam into the room and sat him down on the bed. "Sorry," Sam told him.

Dean squatted and pulled off Sam's shoes and socks, then pulled his shirt over his head. Dean pushed him down on the bed and wiggled off his jeans and boxers. He then shed his own clothes and pulled Sam up and toward the bathroom. Dean turned on the shower and stepped inside the stall with Sam. Dean grabbed the back of Sam's neck and pushed him forward, holding his head under the cold water. Sam gasped and struggled against the frigid temperature of the spray. But with Sam being intoxicated and drugged, he couldn't do more than wiggle around.

"DEAN!"

Dean relaxed his grip on his brother allowing Sam to stand upright. HE adjusted the water temperature and picked up the shampoo and washed Sam's hair, holding him up as he rinsed him off. He then soaped up a washcloth and washed his body from head to toe, washing away any possible scent of Jett.

Sam leaned into Dean's chest. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you a little jealous so you'd come home to me," Sam said looking up into his eyes, his own blinking back tears. "I miss you. I need you Dean. Please don't leave me again."

"I won't."

Dean dried himself and Sam off, slipping on a clean pair of boxers, then a clean pair on Sam. Dean sat him on the edge of the bed.

"Dean, do you love me?"

Dean nodded. "Of course I love you Sam, with all my heart."

"And you'd do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

Dean nodded, kneeling down in front of his brother. Sam stood and walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out the idol.

"Sammy..."

"Dean you promised. You've never broken a promise to me in your life. Please don't start now." Sam walked over and sat the idol down on the table beside the bed, Sam sitting down in front of him.

"Please do this Dean. I love you, with all my heart," Sam said placing his hand on his chest. "So much that I hurt inside when I'm not near you. But you have got to let me be myself again. Please Dean, please. I'm begging you. Do this, for me?"

Dean looked away, tears spilling down his face. "Sam..." he cried, his voice breaking.

"Dean, it will be alright. I swear. If you love me, you'll do this."

Dean looked over at the idol, reaching over and picking it up. He looked into Sam's eyes and nodded his head. Sam reached down and held on to the statue, his hand just above Dean's.

"Thank you," Sam whispered into his ear after pulling him in close to his body.

They sat like that for quite a while, one arm wrapped around the other, one hand each on the idol.

Dean finally broke the hold, stood and threw the idol against the wall, shattering it into a million shards.

"Uh, Dean...we haven't switched back yet. You probably shouldn't have done that."

"It worked, I feel myself changing."

"Come here," Sam spoke softly holding his hand out to Dean. Dean walked over and took the offer. Sam scooted over on the bed and pulled Dean down beside him.

"Dean, you know that none of this is your fault, don't you? You just need to let it go, alright? Because if you don't, I'm afraid that on the next full moon, I just may have to bite you."

"That's sooo not funny."

"It was a little funny!" Sam grinned, pulling Dean against his chest. "Just close your eyes and relax, baby." Sam told him as his fingers slid slowly up and down his back.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's eyes fluttered open. He turned his head, half hoping that he'd see Sam in his body, that the idol hadn't switched them back. But when his eyes fell upon his brother, it was Sam's hulking figure he saw. Dean sighed hard as he reached out and touched the side of Sam's face. "It's good to see you Sammy."

Sam smiled.

"I thought you were asleep," Dean laughed poking Sam in the ribs.

Sam opened his eyes and pulled Dean to his mouth. The kiss was strong, powerful and full of passion. Sam rolled over on top of him, his mouth descending to Dean's neck. His teeth clamped down on the soft flesh, drawing blood. Dean hissed, sucking air through his teeth. Sam lifted his head, his eyes dark with desire, his breath short and labored.

Dean slid his hands up Sam's chest, and cupped his face, "Make love to me Sammy," he whispered, as he slid his hands back down his sides, his fingers hooking into Sam's boxers and pulling them down. Sam began slowly pulling Dean's down, petting his stomach with feather light kisses. Dean lifted his hips as Sam slowly inched his boxers down. He ran his lips across Dean's hairline, lowering his mouth to the base of his throbbing cock, licking his length to the tip.

"Sit up Dean," Sam panted. Dean quickly sat up, his back against the headboard. Sam hooked one of Dean's legs with his arm raising it until it was almost flush against his chest, opening him. Sam guided his cock to Dean's entrance and thrust deepy inside. Dean smacked his head against the wall, biting his lip against the pain. His hand fumbled on the bedside table until he gripped the bottle of lube. Dean flipped the cap open with his thumb and poured it liberally between their bodies, then reaching down and coating Sam as he continued to thrust into his body.

Sam pulled Dean slightly down the bed to where only his head was against the headboard. Dean's eyes rolled back, "Fuck Sam - oh.. God yes, like that! Fuck!!" he panted, the new angle causing Sam's cock to brush the bundle of nerves deep within his body. Dean's hands latched onto the headboard as his moans and whimpers filled the small bedroom. Sam's eyes started to mix, red becoming the more prevalent color. "You're mine forever, Dean," Sam growled as he pounded into his brother.

Dean grabbed Sam but the hair and yanked him forward, kissing him furiously. Dean moaned into his mouth as his orgasm ripped through hie body, Sam's following.

Sam slid his hand across Dean's cheek and around to the back of his head. His eyes deep crimson.

"You ok, Sammy?"

Sam collapsed onto his brothers body. "Hold me?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him tight against his chest. "I love you Sammy."

Sam was moving his face against Dean's chest, his nose brushing the slick surface of his skin. Dean knew exactly what Sam was doing. He was registering his scent, drawing it into his soul.

They fell into a deep sleep, their bodies entwined together.

Someone was knocking on the door. Sam rolled over away from Dean. Obviously, his slumber was not disturbed.

Dean got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jogging pants from his bag and hopped into them on his way to the door. When he opened it, he reconized Mrs Thibodeaux from his breif encounters with her.

"Evening Sam," she said. "Sleeping awful late, are you ok?"

"Umm, I'm Dean actually."

"Oh, sweetheart! He found you, and you let him switch back!" she exclaimed, cupping Dean's face, and kissing him.

Sam came around the corner, his eyes almost black, his head twitching through the air. He spotted Mrs Thibodeaux, her hands on Dean. His head hunched slightly, eyes peering through his messy hair and he quickly made his way to the door. Hearing the footsteps behind him, Dean turned. The manical glint playing across Sam's face made Dean realize he'd heard her kiss him, remembering his own heightened senses. Dean held out his hands, pressing them into Sam's chest.

"Sammy, it's ok. It's just Mrs Thibodeaux, you know her. It's ok, she's not trying anything Sam. She's just happy for us!"

Mrs Thibodeaux stepped forward reaching her hand out to his face. "Sam, you know I'd never do anything to your Dean. I know he belongs to you," she leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek. "See, that's all there was to my kiss. You two are like my children."

Sam blinked his eyes, calming down. He looked around, taking in the last few minutes. "Wow," he scoffed. "I'm sorry, I just - I couldn't control it."

"But you did, Sam. You stopped yourself," she told him.

Sam nodded, then looked over at Dean. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sam really. But, uhh - you might wanna go slip on some clothes."

Sam, horrified, looking down, realizing he was completely naked, standing in the livingroom in front of Mrs T."

"OH, GOD! SHIT!" he stumbled over to the couch and yanked the blanket around his waist, making his way back to the bedroom.

Dean chuckled. "You won't see him for a few days now!"

"Oh yes I will! You two are coming to dinner!" she smiled, turning to leave. "In an hour, alright?"

Dean nodded.

"Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Sam I said nice package."

Dean laughed, "Will do." Dean walked back into the bedroom. Sam was laying face down on the mattress, pillow covering his head. He was still naked, and Dean crawled on the bed. "You ok Sammy?" Dean asked kissing the back of his calf.

"Go away!" Sam's muffled voice pleaded.

"Awww c'mon Sammy, it was sweet," he said, kissing the back of his thigh. Sam squirmed against his lips. "All jealous because some old lady kissed me." Dean bit down on Sam's left ass cheek.

Sam jumped, flipping over. "Fuck Dean, that hurt!"

Dean stretched out along Sam's frame. "You sure are cute when you're embarassed," he grinned ghosting his fingertips around the hollow of Sam's chest.

"I'm not embarassed, I'm humiliated."

"Why? Mrs Thibodeaux said you had a nice package!"

"Uhhhh!" Sam moaned, pulling the pillow over his face.

"Come on, get up!" Dean said getting to his feet. "Go get in the shower hot stuff, we have a dinner date in less than an hour."

Sam sat up. "You told her we'd come?"

"Yeah, uh.."

"DEAN! I, you seen... I'M NOT GOING!"

"Sammy, don't be stupid. She don't care about all that, so why should you?"

"You weren't the one standing there naked with your... your.. "

"DIck in the wind?" Dean finished.

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Look, I'll flash her if it will make you feel better." Dean was laughing, Sam, was clearly not amused. "Sam, just go get in the shower, alright? It'll be ok. You gotta face her sooner or later, especially since we're staying here until we see how you handle your first full moon."

Sam got up and headed to the bathroom, Dean smacked his ass as he walked by.

XXXX

The full moon was approaching. Sam's first full moon. It was coming in just a few short days, and Sam's behavior had become more erratic. His temper would flare at the drop of a hat. And his sex drive, well that was the one thing Dean wasn't complaining about.

Sam had been staying inside after he'd lunged at a man who'd made a snide comment about him and Dean who he's seen kissing under a tree where they'd been sitting, Sam reading one of his favorite books outloud. Sam had broken the man's nose and bloodied his lip before Dean managed to pull him off of him. So, since then, Sam decided he'd stay inside until he mastered his impulses.

Dean opened the cabin door, he'd been the one working around the grounds for the last few days. "Sammy!" Dean looked around not seeing him, hoping he'd not taken off. "Sam!!"

"Where have you been?" Sam's deep growling voice came from behind the door. Dean leaned around it looking at Sam. He stepped inside and shut the door.

"Working Sammy, you know that."

"I saw you," he snarled. "Talking to that guy."

"Sam, that i kid /i was about nineteen years old. He was asking me for a good place to go hang out. That's all."

Sam walked up to Dean backing him into the door. "I saw you flirting with him." Dean chuckled, reaching up and cupping his face, running his thumbs under his cinnamon colored eyes. They had been slowly changing from their usual chocolate brown to red with the impending full moon.

"Why would I want anyone else Sammy? When I have perfection right here." Dean pulled his face down and kissed him. Sam's hands started working on Dean's jeans pushing them down his hips. Sam slipping to his knees and pulling off his boots followed by his jeans. Sam brushed his lips back and forth across the tip of Dean's cock. Dean moaned and thrust his hips into Sam's hot wet mouth.

He pulled his length in to the base, burying his face against the curls and musky scent of his brother. He swallowed; the tip of Dean's cock hitting the back of his throat. Dean's hands threaded into Sam's hair stilling his head as Dean began to fuck his mouth, sliding his dick in and out of his brothers pouty lips.

As Dean's thrusts became more frantic, Sam put his submissiveness on the back burner and grabbed Dean's hips, smacking his ass against the front door and holding him still. Sam mixed deep swallows on the down strokes with moans and hums on the ups, pulling Dean over the edge. He exploded into Sam's mouth, his body shaking, starting to slide down the door. Sam held him until Dean had road the after shocks of his orgasm.

Sam stood, pulling Dean's legs around his waist pushing him further up the door. Sam fumbled with his jeans pushing them down on his ass, freeing his throbbing cock. Sam spit in his hand and coated his dick, guiding himself to Dean's entrance. He thrust balls deep in one powerful motion, his fingers digging into Dean's hips. Dean pulled Sam's head against his chest and held him there. The friction of their bodies added enough pressure to Dean's swelling cock to bring him to completion once again. Sam yelled through his orgasm against Dean's chest, against his heart. His last thrust pounding Dean's back against the solid door so hard, it actually sounded as if someone were knocking.

Sam pulled his limp cock from Dean's body, Dean lowering his legs to the floor. "You know Sammy, I'd say that we need to work on your jealously issues, but damn, the sex is just to fucking hot."

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to flirt just for a good fuck."

"Whoa, what the fuck Sam? I. WASN'T. FLIRTING! The sooner you get that through your hard fucking head - the better!" Dean yelled in his face.

"Don't push me Dean. Not right now."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to take your shit just because you have big bad wolf syndrome now? This is exactly why I didn't want to switch back Sam!"

"You think I can't handle it?" Sam growled, grabbing Dean by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

"No, you're doing a bang up job," Dean choked grabbing Sam's wrists. "Air, Sammy! I need air."

Horrfied, he let go of Dean, who collapsed to the floor. Sam knelt in front of him. "Dean, I'm sorry..I don't, I don't know why.."

"It's alright Sammy," Dean assured him, his hand on the side of Sam's face. "We'll work it out. But this is the whole reason I didn't want to switch back, the real reason. You deal with me being unreasonable and moody on a daily basis. You're understanding and compassionate. I get pissed and let my mouth take over. I'm just scared we're gonna kill each other now. I'm not like you Sam."

"You can do it Dean. I trust you to not let me get so out of control that we hurt each other."

"I hope so Sammy, I hope so."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke early on the day of the full moon, deciding he wanted to be up before Sam just in case he wasn't in the mood to be reasonable.

He decided to make breakfast, steak and eggs.

Sam wandered out into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "Smells good," Sam whispered in his ear, his voice much lower, resembling a growl.

"You hungry?"

"Mmm-hm, not too done though, K?"

"Yep, I won't, go put some coffee on, would ya?" Dean asked turning and kissing him. Sam turned to walk away, Dean reached out and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, "Those eyes are pretty fucking sexy."

Sam laughed, "Pretty scary if you ask me, they're awfully red."

"I think they're hot!" Dean grinned, smacking his ass.

"If you want to eat, you better leave my ass alone. I'm uh.. kinda horny."

"Kinda?"

"A lot."

"That's what I thought. You're forgetting I've been in this situation. But don't worry, that ass is mine after breakfast!"

"Who says I'm gonna bottom?"

Dean only chuckled.

Sam finished putting the coffee on and returned to his post behind his brother.

"So when did i you /i start cooking?" Sam asked, rubbing his cock against Dean's ass. Dean leaned back against Sam's movements. Sam leaned forward and shut off the stove and pushed the pan with the steaks off of the burner, then pulled Dean away from the stove, still walking behind him. He pushed Dean face down on the table, pulling down his boxers.

"Uh, Sam, probably be more comfortable on the bed, or at least the sofa."

Sam went to his knees, pulling Dean apart, licking his entrance. The entire table began to shake, the plates and silverware rattling across the table. Sam tongue breached the tight passage.

"GOD DAMN IT SAM," Dean yelled out. He continued to moan, mostly nonsense words. Sam was pretty sure none of them were in the dictionary the last time he checked. Sam ran his tongue over onto Dean's ass, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth, biting down - grazing his teeth along the skin as he sucked it in and out of his mouth.

"Sam, for fucks sake, please!" Dean begged. Sam stood, his stomach flush against Dean's back, he entered him slowly. His soul drinking in every whimper, every moan coming from his mate. Sam ran his hand up and down Dean's spine as he slid in and out of his body. The table began shaking under Dean's grip again. Sam, sensing Dean's orgasm building, reached down and cupped his balls, massaging them in his hand. Dean's legs started to weaken as he neared orgasm.

Dean reached back and pulled Sam's hand from his sac and pulled it to his rock hard cock. Dean wrapped his hand with Sam's around his dick and set the pace that suited him. The table shook violently, the plates crashing to the floor as Dean rocketed through his climax. Sam bit down on Dean's shoulder as he came.

"Fuck Sam, I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week," he panted. Sam slid free, and bent, pulling his boxers up, bending again and pulled Dean's into place, taking another nip at his bottom before pulling them to his waist.

Dean turned around facing Sam, "That was..."

"Was...?" Sam asked playfully.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too."

XXXX

The day went by slowly, most of which was spent in and out of bed. Dean was sitting up, his back against the headboard, Sam leaning against his chest. "Sammy, you awake?"

Silence.

"Guess round four wore you out?" he chuckled. Dean managed to wiggle from underneath Sam and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Dean quickly dressed, being quite so as not to wake Sam.

Dean went into the kitchen and started digging through the cupboards looking for something to strike his fancy, when there was a knock at the door.

Dean cracked it open, "Hey Mrs. T., what's up?" he asked opening the door full. She was carring a casserole dish in oven mitt-covered hands.

"I figured you wouldn't have much free time today," she giggled. "So I made y'all a casserole." Dean stood aside and let her in, thankful he put on some pants when he got out of the shower.

Mrs. Thibodeaux sat down the dish, "It's a broccoli, chicken and rice casserole. I made it for Sam once and he really liked it."

"Smells awesome."

"How are things going?"

"Ha," Dean laughed. "We're, uh...good."

"He wearing you out?" she grinned.

"Man, that's an understatement. And the moon ain't even up yet."

"My husband was pretty insaitable too."

"What happened to him? I mean is he, did he die?"

Mrs. T. nodded, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's ok, really!" she reached out taking Dean's hand. "He died three years ago. He decided to hunt the werewolf that changed him, it became an obsession. He never complained about being a half-breed, but deep down he resented that quality about himself, and he hated that werewolf."

"The werewolf killed him?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"You're going to have to be careful with Sam. People won't like him because he's a werewolf to them. Werewolves won't want him to live because he's still human. He'll have two breeds looking to kill him now."

Dean plopped down on the chair. "God, I never thought about it like that."

She rubbed Dean's back. "I didn't think either of you had. You know Sam told me what you two do for a living. You might want to reconsider now that he's in danger."

"Sam's saftey comes first. I'll do anything to keep him safe!"

"I know you will. The good thing about hunters is as long as they don't see him red eyed, they won't know, but werewolves can smell him."

Dean blew out an exasperated breath. "Did you ever have problems with werewolves hunting your husband?"

"Only once, we were on vacation in Flordia. We were fortunate, we managed to get away from it."

"Well, at least with me and my baby in there, we're trained on how to deal with them."

"You killed the two in the swamp then?"

"Yeah, we got 'em both."

"Good, that's good to know. They have been killing for months now. Of course, nobody could be told the truth, and, well, who in their right mind would send someone in after creatures like that?"

Dean nodded, and looked up as Sam entered the room. He bent and kissed Dean. Turned and looked at their visitor, "Hey Mrs. T."

"Hi sweet boy, how are you feeling?"

"Odd."

"Well, you'll get used to it baby. I promise! Well, I'll be on my way, you two enjoy the casserole."

Dean saw her to the door. When he returned, Sam was sniffing at the casserole. "I don't want this."

"What do you want?"

"Steak and potatoes."

XXXX

They spent three months in New Orleans, until Sam had mastered his impulses and rage. There wasn't really much they could do for Sam's jealously. His temper would flair no matter who Dean was talking to. So needless to say, Dean had become very openly affectionate in public. It was the only way that he could reassure Sam, letting everybody know right off the bat that Dean belonged to him.

Mrs. T. had told them that they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted, continuing to keep up the grounds and cabins. Dean, much to Sam's surprise, had fallen into the "normal" life much easier than he thought he would.

He seemed happy, but Sam was worried it was a show, just to keep him safe.

One afternoon, they were sitting out by the pool. "Dean?"

"Hmm?" he answered lazily.

"Are you happy?"

Dean sat up and pulled off his shades looking at Sam. "What do you mean, happy? Happy with what?"

"Me, life...our situation now."

"Our situation? Sammy, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you Dean, you can't stand to be idle...and here it's been months that we've been in one place. I just want to know that you're not going crazy. That you didn't stop hunting because you think that I will get myself killed if we run into werewolves or something."

"Sam, look...your saftey comes first. It always will. I love you, and I strong will not /strong lose you. If it means giving up hunting, then we give up hunting. And yes, I'm happy. Do you see me going stir crazy? Climbing the walls?"

"No, it's just that I don't want to hold you back from something that I know you love to do...and..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a damn minute. You are not holding me back from anything, do you understand me?" Dean said switching over onto Sam's lounge chair, and cupping his face. "Sam, I never knew that I would be ok with a life like this. I had no clue. But I am happy here, I'm happy with you and I like living here. I love Mrs. T., she's great. I have nothing to complain about."

"Dean, I wish that I could believe that..."

"Well, you better believe it. Because I'm not going anywhere. I love living here Sammy. I love it. Am I getting through that thick head of yours? Are you hearing me?"

Sam smiled and pulled Dean to his chest. "Yeah, I hear ya." Sam smiled as he looked out across the grounds at the home that they had made for themselves. His life sure didn't turn out like he had expected, but just like Dean, he had nothing to complain about.

end


End file.
